


Breathe

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Rushbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ripperblackstaff prompted: During a planetside exploration, Rush and Belle are separated from the group. They must survive until they're found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

“Fucking shite!” Rush took a few limping steps and sat down heavily on a boulder. He jerked at the knot in his boot laces as he growled to himself under his breath, only managing to tighten and tangle the stupid strips of nylon further until a pair of small hands gently pushed his away.

“Let me,” Belle offered quietly, and bent her head over his foot to help him. She had the knot undone in seconds, of course, and tipped the boot upside down to dump out nearly a handful of rocks. She chuckled when the sight made him grind his teeth. “You poor thing.”

 

“Poor thing, my arse,” he grumbled, though he quickly subsided when she began to press her thumbs into the sore spot just to the right of the ball of his foot. “This is ridiculous. If the bloody captain had just listened to me in the first place, we’d never have been separated, but no. He had to go charging off a cliff and take half the bloody crew with him.”

“Oh, hush,” she chided affectionately and replaced his foot in his boot. He watched the way her lashes dusted her cheeks as she tied the laces up in a neat bow. “They’re all fine and we’ll find them again soon. If we keep heading this way, we’ll either cross paths with them or get back to the stargate and meet them there.”

She stood and moved a few paces away, twirling a strand of tall grass between her fingers and watching the breeze stir the branches of the birch-like trees that surrounded them. She’d taken her shoes off for a while but put them back on at his insistence. He let her take off her jacket and tie it about her waist, though he watched her closely as she strolled ahead of him.

“You’re enjoying this mission gone terribly wrong far too much,” he informed her. He’d nearly fallen over that cliff himself in the start. Since then, the day had been nothing short of hell. Strange bugs buzzing about his ears, branches beating him about the head and the ever growing certainty that they may be stranded on this pitiful bit of rock if they didn’t catch up to the group soon.

“Oh, my dear doctor Rush, you are not enjoying this mission gone wrong nearly enough.”

The little grin she presented him with made him eager enough to welcome her onto his lap, wondering what she thought might convince him to enjoy their little outing a bit more. She laced her fingers at the back of his neck and leaned close to brush her nose against his.

“Do you not realize this is the first time we’ve seen the sun—any sun, in weeks?! And the fresh air, and the birds and the trees? It’s…. It’s wonderful.” She looked around them and smiled radiantly. “Haven’t you missed anything that isn’t wires and metal?”

He blinked dumbly up at her, clearly not gathering her meaning. Could a scientist miss anything but his work?

“Oh, Nick,” she sighed, though her smile helped him feel less like a guilty student. “If your brain weren’t so stuffed full of knowledge, I’d think it was filled with cotton. Here, close your eyes and tip your head back and just listen.”

He followed her instruction with a sigh of his own, tilting his head to the side and making a show of listening. Just the usual sounds greeted him. Trickling water, chirping birds, soughing wind. He closed his eyes and he listened and found himself to be….. unequivocally bored. The sun shifted through the branches of the tree above their heads and fell across his eyes and he flinched. The little ache in his toes from the pebbles returned to nag at his attention and he shifted slightly. Belle’s thumbs rubbed softly through the hair at the nape of his neck and gooseflesh rose across his skin. He became aware of her warm thighs hugging his hips and her breasts brushing against his chest. And fuck all, who cared about birds and trees?

She chuckled when he curled his arms around her back and tucked his face against her neck. “You’re supposed to be appreciating nature.”

“I am, in my own way. I’m admiring how naturally you fit against me, love.” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the column of her throat and felt her suck in a breath. Her head dropped back to allow him to continue, even as she slipped a hand down his back to pinch his backside in punishment.

“Well, I guess there isn’t much that’s more natural than this, is there?” she finally conceded and shifted her hips forward.

 

“There’s my girl.”

By the time they found the crew again, Nick found himself much more receptive to nature’s….. charms.


End file.
